Simplify the following expression: ${-4x-(x-4)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -4x {-1(}\gray{x-4}{)} $ $ -4x {-x+4} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {-4x - x} + 4$ $ {-5x} + 4$ The simplified expression is $-5x+4$